


泡芙明明车要叫什么系列4

by mochan8



Category: PS - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochan8/pseuds/mochan8





	泡芙明明车要叫什么系列4

saint紧闭双眼，强忍着疼痛一声不吭，他被人掐着脖子紧紧抵在墙上，额头伤口上的血混杂着汗水滴下来，划过他的眉眼，落到脸颊上。  
perth看着被他掐着脖子抵在墙上喘息的人，眼神暗了暗，一伸手将他的衣服轻易的撕开，露出里头纹理均匀白皙的皮肉。  
“saint，才出去几天，就不记得自己的主人了？”  
saint闻言猛的睁开双眼，胸口不断的起伏着，“少主！”  
他肤色雪白，及腰的墨色长发被扯乱散落在肩上，衬得一张冷清的俊脸更加美的不似凡人。  
perth轻笑着捏起他的下巴道，“瞧瞧你这模样，比外面的MB还欠操。”  
saint轻皱着眉低垂着眼，白玉般的颊边还带着血迹，显得有些可怜，喃喃道，“少主，我不是……唔……”  
perth掐住他的下颌，舌头闯进他的唇舌间，堵住了saint所有的辩解，将他嘴里未退的血腥味尽数掠尽，直到saint因为无法呼吸开始微微挣扎，才恋恋不舍的退出。  
perth伸手抽出saint藏在腰间的轻巧薄刃抵在他臀间，“saint，特地准备的暗器，是不是为了方便干这事儿的？”  
“不是，少主……”saint预感到接下来要发生的事脸上不由泛起薄红，腰肢忍不住的颤抖。perth一把扯住他的长发，轻声道，“嗯？不是什么？”  
头皮的疼痛让saint忍不住仰起脖子，他咬紧下唇将痛呼含在了口中。  
perth隔着裤子揉捏着怀中人的臀肉，一挥手用薄刃割破他的裤子，雪白的臀肉骤然暴露在清冷的空气中，令saint不由自主的瑟缩了一下，perth伸手重重拍了拍那颤抖的臀肉。  
“几天没挨艹就不记得我的话了？欠教训了是吗？！”  
saint被他打得生疼，又不敢反驳。perth用手狠拍数下，直到雪白的臀肉上逐渐显出清晰的掌痕，看上去极为淫荡色情。  
“呜...…少主……疼。”saint忍不住小声轻呼。  
“不给你点教训，你怎么能记的住。”说着perth抽出saint的腰带将他的双手绑住，又扯过他松散挂在发间的发带将他的双眼蒙上。  
“少主……！”眼前的黑暗让saint忍不住心慌，黑暗中各种小小的被触摸的感觉都被无限放大，男人将他被绑住的双手按在头顶，从他的耳边吻到喉间，喉间小小的脆弱被人含入高热的口腔。  
“唔……” saint忍不住呻吟出声，男人灵巧的舌尖在那上下浮动的脆弱上时而轻舔时而重压， 微痛带着麻痒从喉咙流窜至全身。许久男人终于放过了那块脆弱进而将脑袋埋入他的颈窝舔舐轻啃，然后顺着他白皙修长的颈项向下，一路留下斑斑点点的红印，经过不断起伏的胸膛，一口叼住胸口的粉红。  
他轻轻用牙齿叼住那处柔软轻轻啃咬，酥麻的感觉一路从背脊窜上脑中，saint一下就软下了腰，双腿都有些打颤。“少主，不要.....唔嗯....”   
perth伸手揉捏着另一边的在空气中已经颤颤巍巍站起来的粉红，“知道，要雨露均沾。”  
saint忍不住挣扎了起来，“少主！…唔！”他突然感觉perth将自己一把扛了起来，几步过后自己被丢在一堆柔软锦被之中。  
一阵晕眩过后saint发现他绑住的双手被拎起吊在床梁上，膝盖被分得大开，中间是跪坐着的perth。  
perth一只手搂住身上人的细腰，一手顺着后颈、脊柱一路向下，在凸起的尾骨上短暂停留后，又在身上人白皙红肿的臀肉上色情的揉捏了几下，而后继续向下滑进股缝里，他微微用力就将整根手指尽根没入其中。  
saint忍不住发出一声闷哼，用力地绞紧了双手，泪水从紧闭的眼眶中渗出，浸湿了眼前的发带，长发散乱在肩上，让他整个人散发着可怜中带着让人惊艳的美感。  
perth忍不住抬头吻住身上呜咽的人，将他的呜咽都堵在喉间，saint柔软稚嫩的肠壁违背着主人的意愿贪婪地裹着入侵的指节，一张一缩地将它往内吸，像是无声的邀请着男人能够进一步探索。  
“saint你那里在吸我，这么想要我吗?”perth说着又加入了一根手指，曲起手指在肠壁中四处按压。  
“我没有，不是，唔嗯.....”saint下意识的否定，却被perth的手指按压在敏感点的动作打断。saint眼前的发带湿了一片，整个人像从水里捞出来的，长长的黑发粘在颊侧，脸上的表情即痛苦又欢愉。手指进出间淫糜的水声不断。  
“saint这么快就湿了？”perth凑到saint耳边呵了一口气，身上的人瞬间全身都泛起了粉红。  
身体里的手指退了出去接着热烫的事物抵在入口，saint被烫的忍不住哆嗦，扭着腰想往后蹭。“不……唔！”不待他说完，那热烫已是长驱直入卡在身体里不动了。男人的性器岂是两根手指可以相比的，哪怕后穴早已湿得一塌糊涂，但被强行破开的感觉还是疼得saint发出闷哼。  
偏偏perth丝毫不停顿，抽插几下稍稍松缓了些就往深处敏感点上撞去，撞得saint止不住呻吟。  
“少主……不，不…别动了！唔啊……”perth一上来就快速的顶撞着saint的敏感点，在那一点顶弄碾磨。  
“不行，少主....”忍不住扭动身子想要逃开，却被perth双手握着细腰牢牢钉在性器上。没过多久，他就头脑一片空白受不住的射了出来。  
“真快啊。不过我才刚刚开始啊。”perth就着插入的姿势将saint转了个个，将还在失神中粗喘着的人圈在怀中，将双膝拉开，使得怀中人全身的重量都落在身后那处。这姿势能进得极深，saint的呻吟瞬间尖利起来，仰着脑袋靠在身后男人的肩上，口水无法自已的流出，与泪水混在一起，落在锁骨和胸膛上。  
“……太啊……太深……啊哈、少主……唔呜……”saint无法挣脱，只能虚弱地求饶。perth充耳不闻的继续抽插着，身下的囊袋拍打在臀瓣上，巨大饱满的性器一遍一遍地进到深处。  
 saint的双眼无法凝聚焦点，只能呜咽着被迫求饶，“少主……我、我不行了……”  
 “什么不行！你不是好好地全吃进去了吗？”  
“不……太、太深了……少主……不、不要……疼…饶了我…”saint的声音带上了哭腔。身体深处涌起诡异的快意，perth摁着他的耻骨，更凶猛地进出那湿热的小嘴，激烈地带出大片液体。  
saint哪里受过这样的刺激，弓起腰，死死咬住嘴。perth拔出时被甬道收缩着挽留，仍是毫不留情的抽出，内壁阵阵抽搐，还未反应过来又猛地刺入，重重摩擦。  
“不，又要，要去了.....啊唔！”saint无意识地绞紧后穴，眼泪不停地涌出，身体抖得不成样子，他突然脚趾紧缩，眼前白光一闪又到了顶峰，白浊射在了自己的胸腹间。  
 甬道突如其来的缩紧咬得男人低吼一声，抽插百十来回后抵在深处射了出来，满满的浊液悉数灌入。  
 “烫.......” saint弓起腰身，哀哀低泣。  
perth搂住怀中人软下的腰身，低头在saint脖颈之间慢慢啃噬，等着他慢慢平复喘息。然后慢慢凑到耳边，“别以为这么容易就结束了，我们有的是时间。”  
“不！....….”saint感受着和身体里又生龙活虎的东西不禁发出了哀鸣，“少主！我再也不敢了！求你饶了我吧……”  
perth解开saint眼前的发带，看着红着眼的人，食指温柔地描绘着他美好的唇形，“嘘——”  
saint攥紧腰带不敢再拒绝，只能颤抖着嗓音呜咽着，他知道这次perth有多生气，除非他满意，否则绝不会因怜悯自己而停下。  
正如perth所言，夜很长，慢慢来。


End file.
